


Hello, hello!

by lonely_quackity_kinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), Other - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_quackity_kinnie/pseuds/lonely_quackity_kinnie
Summary: Just,,uhh,,hi!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hello, hello!

**Author's Note:**

> blub,,

hihiii!! im a lonely person ! i just wanna see if my friends can find this account fjsjdjs

its gonnabbe difficult, so good luck, my friendss!!

and if youre new to me..

uhm..

hi!! im mimi ^^

pleasure to meet you! really, it is !

i plan on writing stuff here soon, MCYT related, Danganronpa related, maybe a few other fandoms if im up for it ?

anyways bye bye!!


End file.
